parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupinian
Lupinian (Homo Lupus Sapiens) - also known as the Wolf-person '''or North Paradisian''' and''' '''Cynocephalus is a Tolearic race of Anthropomorphic Wolves and Wolf-like breed dogs known to be first Descendants of Tolarians along with Humans. Contents https://allspecies.fandom.com/wiki/Lupinian# hide#Etymology #Description #Domestication #Biology ##Intelligence ##Blood ##Diet ##Behaviour ##Anatomy ##Fur coat colours #Relationships to each other with different species #Society, Technology and Culture ##LGBTQ Rights Etymology Homo Lupus Sapiens means "Wise Wolf-man" in Latin Description The Lupinians are the first Pre-Tolarian race to be created in Paradise long after the Tolarian ship crash in the Milky way galaxy while trying to flee the Luciferians. Unlike Humans that declare war against each other (Either by colour, race, culture and religion), the Lupinians were a peaceful, gentle, hospitable, kind, intelligent and wise race which retained their Tolarian nature. On earth, Lupinians and Paradisian Humans taught the Earth Humans farming, irrigation, trade and civilization on Mesopotamia, Central America, Egypt, Greece, Italy, China, Japan, Korea, Peru, the UK, Ireland, India, Central America, the middle east, North America, South America, Europe, Africa and the Easter Islands. Lupinian inhabitants of the Andaman Islands encountered by Marco Polo were called Cynocephali because of their Dog-like Heads and their long lifespan. Domestication Lupinians domesticated more animal species than Humans do. *Horses: Transportation, Mount, Sports, racing, draft, hair, servicing, plowing, patrol, hunting, working. *Ursintheres (Their Favourite): Transportation, Mount, guiding, draft (Sometimes), working, pets, rescuing, patrol. *Dogs: Pets, hunting, herding, guarding, pest control, transportation, draft, working, show, racing, sport, rescuing, guiding, service, research, patrol. *Cats: *Stegadons: *Bear-Dragons: *Rhinotheres: *Hippotheres: *Dragons: *Dinosaurs: *Mega Toxodonts: *Entelotheres: *Squiggoths: *Hump beasts: *Barfens: *Urso-Panthers: Biology Lupinians are perfectly Human in Physiology but they're covered in fur, their Under feet are much like Bear's back paws and they have a short bear-like tail. Much like Humans, they are viviparous. Lupinians gave birth to their children after 45 weeks of pregnancy, even they give birth to Human ones if their mates are Human due to indifferent DNA. The Eyesight of a Lupinian is beyond Human and extremely superior to that of an eagle, there is no necessity of Glasses. The colour of the Lupinian's eyes is bright Human Blue being the major sight, Brown and Green are rare. Lupinians have a smell much superior to that of a Bear and a Human, they can smell food and they can detect any kind of smell. Like the Inuits, Lupinians use their noses to press the tip of each other and Ursintheres. Greater than that of a Human, a Lupinian has an excellent sense of hearing and they can hear sounds in a long distance. Their pointy ears are capable of moving just like dogs and wolves do. Intelligence Lupinians are shown to be an extremely intelligent race capable of predicting futures, seeing supernatural and making solutions. Much less prone to Memory loss, Lupinians have an advanced memory greater than those of a human and an elephant. Blood Much like Humans, the Lupinians' blood is red like every vertebrate on Earth and Paradise. Diet Lupinians, like Humans and Bears, are omnivores, they can eat vegetables, fruit and meat. Thanks to their two advanced livers, Lupinians can drink any alcoholic drink such as beer, wine, vodka, whiskey and Gin. Behaviour Lupinians are shown to be quite gentle, friendly, hospitable, polite, peaceful and civilised people and sometimes very sensitive when it comes to insults against them. They have no aggression towards any species unless they are a threat. Anatomy Despite being carbon based, Lupinians are immune to Cancer, rabies, ebola, asthma, diabetes, Leukemia, colour blindness, malaria, measles, radiation and alcoholism and are prone to bubonic plague, burns and flus but they didn't kill Lupinians due to their advanced Human-like anatomy. Fur coat colours Lupinians are more diverse than Humanity when it comes to colour of fur coats Relationships to each other with different species Edit Unlike Humans, Lupinians never declare war with each other, they never dispute with each other and instead help each other and mate each other. The Lupinians' relations with each other are quite peaceful and extraordinary. Ursintheres are the Lupinians' best friends and there isn't a single hostility to each other. Behaving similarly to Elephants and Dogs, Ursintheres are loyal to Lupinians like all beasts. Lupinians use Ursintheres as mounts, pets and companions, making them reliable like Horses and other beasts. Humans can show somewhat aloof to Lupinians, their future predictions, their advanced technology and to their long lifespan. Relations with the Far Right on Earth are quite extremely hostile much like those in Japan and Korea in the wake of the 9/20 attacks. Lupinians see humans as a Precious and fragile species and they act like teachers and benevolent leaders so that Humanity cannot be barbaric. Society, Technology and Culture LGBTQ Rights The Lupinians are extremely less Homophobic than Humans and they allow Lupinian males to marry each other as well as females, Being Gay, Lesbian, Transgender and bisexual is commonly accepted in Lupinian society. In Paradise, the Lupinian tribes unite into a peaceful, advanced and green empire with Egyptian, Mesopotamian, Greek, Hittite, Phoenician, greek, Persian, Roman, Japanese, Korean, Khmer, Chinese, Indian, Aztec, Mayan, Incan, Nazca, Nubian, Etruscan, Celtic, Norse, Nabatean, Mongol and Middle Eastern elements. Lupinian society is unified, stable and advanced than any other on the universe. The Lupinians were believed by many peoples in the universe as peaceful farmers, gardeners, philosophers, Environmentalists, merchants, gardeners, selfless peacekeepers and gods. Category:Wolf-People Category:Tolearic Races Category:Aliens